


Everywhere

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, House Hunting, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Roy and Danny go house hunting, Danny is making questions and actually seeing the place as it is, while Roy sees things differently.





	Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's me again! And I'm so hyped and finally on vacation I decided to post this, just to give you guys another little something to read. Hope you like it! xx

“Welcome guys, come on in.” The blonde woman smiled and stepped aside, making a way for them, and with intertwined fingers, Roy and Danny walked inside the empty house.

“It’s big.” Danny observed about what he assumed was the living room, which was a plus, because Roy always liked having friends over and that also meant more room for him to headbang while listening to rock without actually break things.

“Yes, which is what we’re looking for.” Roy mindlessly agreed. He was looking around the room and already picturing where which furniture would go, and how the combination would go, how at home he would feel on it, how he would adapt to share a space with Danny on it. They already spent most of the time together, but starting from zero, choosing a home together was a brand new thing. He really was looking forward to have him around for as long as Danny wanted.

He could see Danny laying on top of him on the couch, snuggled under the covers with the dogs at their feet while watching something on the tv. It was all he wanted. But the image on his head quickly changed, he pictured Danny on top of him, but naked this time, moving up and down around him, his head thrown back and parted lips. He smiled at where his mind went.

“The kitchen is nice, right?”

Danny’s voice brought him back to the present, and Roy turned to look to the woman and his boyfriend. He noticed very little about the kitchen besides it was a good size, and Danny was running his fingers along the kitchen island and Roy could see it clearly as day Danny bent over it, moaning, counting along with Roy as his hand met his red asscheeks while talking dirty into his ear.

“What about the bedroom?” Danny inquired and the woman led them through the house.

Roy followed them without saying a word. He gulped, suddenly all too aware of himself. The room was big, with a balcony and a nice view.

“We could definitely have the bed there, and one of those comfy armchairs here.” Danny pointed as he shared his vision of the room.

He could see Danny on the bed, stroking himself painfully slow and looking him in the eyes while doing so, Roy watching it from a distance, in the armchair, fully clothed. It was one of the games Danny liked to do with him, tease him mercilessly until he lost it. Roy took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip, his pants getting too tight.

“And this is the bathroom, right?” Danny asked and walked inside, the others followed him and still it wasn’t crowded.

The shower was big enough for both of them, and Roy’s mind make sure to paint him a perfect picture of Danny behind him, giving sloppy kisses on his neck, his hands over Roy’s that were holding himself steady on the wall, and Danny moved inside him, increasing the rhythm as Roy moaned higher and got closer.

“Come this way,” The real estate woman indicated. “The previous owners built an amazing closet, there’s a mirror from the floor to the ceiling.”

Roy groaned as soon as he heard it, and when he stepped into the said space, he saw Danny naked, walking around the mess he did on the closet as he undressed himself from a show, makeup still on, hair pointing to all directions. The hottest man alive. He would take Danny in front of the mirror, so they both could watch his beautiful face and body while Roy pounded into him and Danny begged for more. He moaned at the thought, out loud, and Danny looked at him, quizzically, and Roy started to fake cough to get rid of the embarrassment.

“I like it.” Danny observed, and Roy just nodded.

“Excellent!” The woman said. “Feel free to look at any areas of the house you want, I’m going to give you guys some privacy to talk, meet me downstairs when you’re ready.” And with that she left.

“We are taking the house.” Roy said under his breath, and Danny realised he had been awfully quiet on the house tour.

“But babe, we have two more to see.” Danny could not understand the rush, he liked the house a lot but they still had options, they didn’t need to make a decision yet.

He stared at Danny. “I already know how I’m gonna fuck you in each room.”

Danny’s jaw dropped, and he stayed open mouthed like that for a while. He tried to close it but failed at first, weakly got it on the second and tried to get himself back together again. Roy took a step forward and Danny’s breath caught on his throat, he was looking like he could eat him alive and he would let him, he would like it.

“Show me.” Danny whispered as Roy’s thumb caressed his bottom lip.

“I intend to.”


End file.
